Corazon Indomable
by Saori306
Summary: Natasha es la mejor agente de S.H.I.E.L.D su mision sera enamorar al Capitan activo Steve Rogers ganarse su confianza para luego asesinarlo pero caera en su propia trampa.
1. Chapter 1

Corazón Indomable  
Cap. 1: La Misión.

En el cuartel general del gobierno.

Gobernador: Nuestro plan es que debemos atacar a la Sede de S.H.I.E.L.D y tomarla para nuestro beneficio sin importar cuantos mueran en el proceso. 

Steve: Yo no estoy de acuerdo no pueden matar a gente inocente sencillamente por querer atacar la sede de unos espías hay civiles que trabajan hay y no tienen la culpa. 

Gobernador: Se aguantaran Señor Capitán ahora si me lo permite usted no tiene voz en esta sala así que es lo que haremos. 

Steve: No cuenten conmigo para eso es más denme de baja de una vez o si quieren mátenme pero yo en sus juegos turbios no participare. Es más me largo de aquí. Se fue. 

Soldado: Ya estoy empezando a odiar al Capi no creen. 

Soldados: SI. 

Gobernador: Que tal si lo mandamos a matar. 

Soldado. Y como haremos eso. 

Gobernador: Aprovechando la confianza de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D antes de traicionarlos pues pidámosle que nos hagan ese favor.

Más tarde.

Fury: Si dime. 

Gobernador: Tengo una misión importante. 

Fury: ¿Cuál será? 

Gobernador: Manda a tu mejor agente para que asesine a Steve Rogers un Capitán Activo del gobierno. 

Fury: Bien lo hare.

Minutos más tarde.

Fury: Natassha tengo una nueva misión para ti una misión que es de tus favoritas asesinar. 

Natassha: Y a quien hay que matar esta vez. 

Fury: A Steve Rogers un Capitán activo del gobierno su misión será enamorarlo para luego cuando te ganes su confianza asesinarlo. 

Natassha: Soy experta en eso.

Más tarde.  
Natassha se vistió de civil para empezar su misión y llego a la oficina del Capitán su víctima.  
Toco la puerta desde adentro le dijeron pase.  
Natassha entro. 

Steve: Soy el Capitán Steve Rogers que desea.

Natassha se quedó impactada y callada por lo atractivo que le parecía.

Continuara... 


	2. ¿Me Enamore?

Corazón Indomable  
Cap 2: ¿Me Enamore?.

Steve la saca de sus pensamientos.

Steve: Perdón Señorita me puede decir que desea.  
Natasha: A si bueno vine buscando trabajo no sé si usted me puede dar uno aquí con usted o conseguirme uno por aquí.  
Steve: Y ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?.  
Natasha: Soy buena en la computadora, contabilizando y experta en armas.  
Steve: ¿Experta en armas?.  
Natasha: Sé que es raro pero si soy experta en armas.  
Steve: Si quieres puedes trabajar conmigo controlando las armas y ayudándome a registrar en la computadora a todos los cadetes que estoy entrenando aceptarías el trabajo.  
Natasha: Claro.

Segundos después alguien entro sin tocar.

Tony: Disculpa Steve no sabía que estabas ocupado.  
Steve: Pues para eso se toca la puerta no.  
Natasha: Bueno cuando comienzo.  
Steve: Puedes hacerlo ahora si quieres.  
Natasha: Si por donde empiezo.  
Steve: Pues te llevas mi computadora y me esperas en el jardín de entrenamiento.  
Natasha: De acuerdo. Tomo la computadora y se fue.

Tony movió la mano en señal de despedida.

Tony: Amigo mi gran amigo puedes explicarme.  
Steve: Es nueva y va a trabajar para mí.  
Tony: Tienes nueva asistente personal.  
Steve: Pues sí. Y ¿A que debo tu visita?.  
Tony: Pues quería invitarte a rumbear esta tarde.  
Steve: Como te gusta una fiesta.  
Tony: Lo sé.  
Steve: Bueno está bien, pero tengo que pasar lista así que tienes que esperar un poco.  
Tony: Tranquilo yo espero Señor Capitán con bonita nueva asistente.  
Steve: Ya se serio espera aquí. Sonrió.

Mientras en el jardín de entrenamiento.

Steve: Bien como ves hay muchos cadetes que contabilizar estas dispuesta a hacerlo.  
Natasha: Si.

Una hora después.

Steve: Bien chicos pueden retirarse.  
Soldados: Si mi capitán.

Todos se fueron.

Otra vez Natasha se le quedo viendo a Steve se perdió en sus ojos y luego Steve la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

Steve: ¿Se llama Natasha señorita está bien?  
Natasha: Si Capitán. Pensando me enamore de Steve no puedo.

Tony: Ahora si nos podemos ir a rumbear.  
Steve: Si hombre vamos.  
Tony: La Señorita querrá venir con nosotros.  
Natasha: Si yo quiero.  
Tony: No se diga más vamos.

Continuara...


End file.
